A Kiss Under the Mistletoe
by Fluttershyfan123
Summary: It is Christmas Eve in the Unikingdom, and Unikitty and Puppycorn are going to be spending their first Christmas as a couple. However, when the royal siblings struggle to find each other the perfect Christmas gifts, they would need the help of their friends to make this the best Christmas ever. This story may also contain some slight Foxodile and Frock.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I decided to write another Unikitty x Puppycorn story. This story is supposed to take place after the events of my previous story, Forbidden Love. Constructive criticism for this story is more than welcome, but please don't give me any hate. It might not be as long as my other stories, but I hope you will enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Delivering Christmas Cheer

Tiny snowflakes made their decent onto the Unikingdom. It is Christmas Eve, and all of the citizens are preparing themselves for the holidays. Everyone in the kingdom was either decorating their homes or buying presents for their friends and family. As happy as everyone was, nobody was more excited about Christmas than Unikitty.

This year, the princess of the Unikingdom made plans to give out presents to all of her citizens. Unikitty just finished wrapping the last gift when she walked out her room. As excited as she was, Unikitty thought that she should bring a friend to keep her company, and she knew the perfect person to ask. It was at that moment when Unikitty made her way to Puppycorn's room. However, Unikitty was so quiet that Puppycorn didn't even realize that his sister was in his room.

The pink cat then sneaked behind her brother and playfully covered his eyes with her paws saying, "Guess who!"

"Is that you, Rock Guy? Since when did you grow paws?" Puppycorn obliviously asked. Soon, Unikitty lifted her paws from Puppycorn's eyes, allowing him to see. "Sis!" Puppycorn gave a smile before he hugged his sister/girlfriend. Unikitty smiled as well before hugging him back.

It wasn't long before the siblings let go of each other and Unikitty asked, "So are you excited for Christmas this year, little bro?"

"I sure am, sis!" Puppycorn enthusiastically replied. "I can't believe this is going to be the first Christmas we are going to spend as a couple!"

"Me neither! This is going to be so exciting!" Unikitty let out a squeal of delight.

The royal siblings had become a couple ever since they confessed their love for each other on the night of the royal ball. The time that they danced with each other that night ended up being the best night of their lives. It was times like this that made Unikitty glad that all the practice she got from dancing with a watermelon dummy had finally paid off.

"By the way, I was wondering if you would like to come with me and help me deliver my gifts to the citizens." Unikitty offered.

Her brother nodded in response. "Sure! It will be the perfect way for us to spend time with each other!"

"Great! Let's go make our citizens happy with Christmas cheer!"

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn put on their winter coats and left the castle to deliver the presents. They traveled to every house and building in the kingdom, and handed over the gifts to their friends. It filled their hearts with joy, knowing that they made everyone so happy. A couple of hours had passed when Puppycorn noticed that the atmosphere around him started to get dark and gloomy. His eyes widened in surprise once he realized where he was.

"Uh, why are we in Frown Town, sis?" Puppycorn asked.

"We are here to deliver our last two presents to Master Frown and Brock." Unikitty answered.

Puppycorn felt his heart sink after hearing Unikitty's answer. He really didn't mind visiting Brock, but Master Frown was the last person he wanted to see on Christmas Eve. "Sis, why do we have to visit Master Frown? He tried to take over the Unikingdom not too long ago!"

"Listen, little bro. I know that Master Frown caused a lot of trouble for our kingdom, but everyone deserves to be happy on Christmas. I promise that we won't stay too long. Afterwards, we can spend as much time together as you want because you are my best friend, and I love you!" Unikitty promised before she kissed Puppycorn on the cheek, causing him to give a slight blush.

Giving a defeated sigh, Puppycorn decided to come with Unikitty. Despite how much he wanted to get out of visiting Master Frown, Puppycorn couldn't help but admire Unikitty for trying to stay kind to everyone, even to those who don't deserve it. That was one of the many things that Puppycorn loved about Unikitty. Soon, the two siblings walked over to Master Frown's apartment and knocked on the door. A few moments of silence have passed before Brock answered the door.

"Merry Christmas, Brock!" Unikitty and Puppycorn sang in unison as they held out a present for him.

"Wow! Thanks, guys!" Brock thanked as he happily accepted his gift.

"You're welcome, Brock! We're just happy that you're happy!" Unikitty smiled. "By the way, where's Master Frown?"

"Master Frown isn't feeling so well." Brock answered with a frown. "He has been feeling sick for days."

"Oh, that's so sad. Can we visit him to cheer him up?" Unikitty asked.

Brock nodded. "Sure! Come on in!" Brock then stepped out of the way to let the siblings into the apartment.

Meanwhile, Master Frown was laying in his bed, feeling frustrated that he couldn't make anyone miserable. He began to cough before groaning in frustration.

"I can't believe that I am stuck in here." Master Frown muttered to himself. "Christmas Eve would have been the perfect day to spread misery and sadness all across the Unikingdom. At least it can't get any worse than this."

"Hi, Master Frown!" Unikitty cheerfully greeted as she entered Master Frown's room.

"Merry Christmas!" Puppycorn said, following his sister.

The doom lord stared at the two siblings in shock as if he was living his worst nightmare. "No! Why today of all days?"

Unikitty then walked up to Master Frown's bed, holding a present for him. "Brock told us that you weren't feeling so well, so we brought a present for you." Unikitty explained. "You can have it as long as you promise not to steal any presents like you did last year."

"I'm not making any promises!" Master Frown argued.

"Oh well! That's good enough!" Unikitty handed the present over to Master Frown, satisfied with his answer.

The doom lord simply stared at the present in disgust before shoving it to the side. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you two incestuous freaks be celebrating Christmas somewhere far away from here?"

"I didn't want to come here in the first place!" Puppycorn complained, earning a glare from his sister.

"Don't be rude, Puppycorn!" Unikitty told her brother.

"Yeah, and the same goes for you as well, Master Frown! Whether they are a couple or not, Unikitty and Puppycorn are still our guests!" Brock scolded his roommate before bringing his attention back to the two siblings. "Sorry about Master Frown. He has been feeling cranky ever since he got sick a few days ago. I was spending these past couple of days, watching over him so he could get better."

Touched by Brock's kindness, Unikitty gave a smile. "Aw! That's so sweet of you, Brock!"

That was when Master Frown covered his face in embarrassment. "Brock, you weren't supposed to tell them that!" he yelled as he started to blush.

Unikitty started to giggle since she felt that Master Frown and Brock were so cute together. "Well, I think it's about time that Puppycorn and I got back to the Unikingdom. We hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas!"

"Alright, bye guys!" Brock waved goodbye as Unikitty and Puppycorn left Master Frown's apartment.

It wasn't long before the two siblings left Frown Town and finally returned to their castle. They were both happy that they delivered the presents to everyone in the kingdom, and they can now do whatever they want.

"So, now that everyone got their gifts, what would you like to do now, little bro?" Unikitty asked her brother.

A few moments of silence have passed before Puppycorn thought of an idea. He then grabbed a snowball and threw it at Unikitty yelling, "Snowball fight!"

At first, Unikitty was shocked by the impact of the snowball, but a playful smirk formed across her face before she said, "Oh, you're going to get it now, little bro!"

Unikitty retaliated by throwing a snowball right back at Puppycorn. Soon the two siblings threw as many snowballs as they could right back at each other. Unikitty and Puppycorn kept throwing snowballs at each other until they were both covered in snow. The snowball fight soon ended when Unikitty playfully tackled Puppycorn to the ground. This left the two siblings laying on the snow, laughing from all of the fun they were having.

After a couple of moments, Unikitty and Puppycorn calmed down, and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Neither of them cared how cold it was because they were too distracted by their love for each other. They soon leaned in to give each other a kiss.

However, they were stopped at the last second when Richard showed up and said, "Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?"

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn got back up from the snow, both looking annoyed with Richard for ruining their perfect moment.

"You can't do that. I already told you two to never show any public displays of affection." Richard reminded the siblings.

"Come on, Richard! It was just a simple kiss!" Unikitty complained.

"Yeah! And nobody was watching us either!" Puppycorn pointed out.

"Even so, you two can't kiss out in the open like that. Now, come on inside! There are a lot of chores that you two have neglected. It's about time that both of you finished them!"

It was at that moment when Richard led Unikitty and Puppycorn back into the castle. Soon, Richard left to do some work, leaving the two siblings by themselves.

"I can't believe that Richard ruined our kiss!" Puppycorn complained, annoyed that he couldn't have this one moment with Unikitty.

"Don't worry, little bro! There is always next time!" assured Unikitty. "The sooner we get our chores over with, the sooner we can spend time with each other!"

"Okay, sis! I'll see you later!"

With that, Unikitty and Puppycorn hugged each other before they went their separate ways. Despite how much fun they had together, Unikitty and Puppycorn couldn't help but feel that they were forgetting something important. They decided to shrug it off before continuing on with their day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding the Perfect Gift

Today couldn't have been anymore boring for Unikitty. The pink cat has been doing chores for what felt like forever. She wanted to get her chores over with so she could get back to spending time with Puppycorn. Once she was finished with her chores, Unikitty searched her castle for her brother. Instead, she took notice of Hawkodile along the way. The pink cat gave a smile before she waved to her bodyguard.

"Hi, Hawkodile! Merry Christmas!"

The action hero then turned around before he greeted the princess. "Merry Christmas, princess! Have you delivered your gifts to the citizens already?"

Unikitty nodded in response. "I sure did! Now everyone will be more excited than ever for Christmas!"

"That's good to hear!" Hawkodile smiled. "By the way, what did you get for Puppycorn?"

"Oh, that's easy! I got him-" Unikitty paused as realization hit her. She was so busy handing out gifts to everyone in the kingdom, that she forget to find one for Puppycorn. "Oh no! I didn't get him anything! I won't have a present for Puppycorn tomorrow, and he's going to be so upset! I'm a terrible girlfriend!" Unikitty cried as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Before Unikitty could panic, Hawkodile tried to comfort her. "Just calm down, princess! There is still time to find a gift for your brother. You know Puppycorn better than anyone else! Now, is there any type of gift that you think he would want?"

Hawkodile's question made Unikitty think in silence. "Now that you've mentioned it, I think Puppycorn would be into something sports related." Unikitty said as she recalled the time that she got Puppycorn a skateboard just before they went on their first date.

"Then, you're in luck! There should be a sport's section in the toy store!" Hawkodile explained.

Soon, Unikitty started to calm down before she replied, "You're right! Thanks for the advice, Hawkodile! I'll make sure that Puppycorn has the best Christmas ever!"

Wasting no time, Unikitty hurried to the toy store before it could close. As soon as Unikitty left, Hawkodile started to frown. He would be lying if he didn't say that he knew how Unikitty felt. For the past couple of months, Hawkodile tried to think of the perfect gift to give to Dr. Fox. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of anything good enough to give to his crush. Since Hawkodile was getting desperate, he thought that now would be the time to ask Dr. Fox what she wants. Making up his mind, Hawkodile decided to search the castle for Dr. Fox.

Meanwhile, Puppycorn made his way to the kitchen to get a snack. He soon grabbed a cookie jar and began to eat as many cookies as he could before Dr. Fox walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Puppycorn!" Dr. Fox waved towards her friend, gaining his attention.

The young prince then turned around with his mouth full of cookies. "Hi, Dr. Fox!" he mumbled before swallowing the cookies in one big gulp. "What's up?"

"Well, I just finished up wrapping everyone's Christmas presents!" Dr. Fox explained. "It's going to be an amazing Christmas, and I know that Unikitty is going to love your gift for her!"

"She sure is!" Puppycorn smiled.

"What did you get for her, anyway?"

Puppycorn opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it as he realized something.

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Fox assumed the worst. "You didn't get Unikitty anything, did you?" she guessed.

Puppycorn shook his head. "No. I must have forgot when I was trying to get Rock Guy together with Rock Girl."

"Rock Girl?" Dr. Fox raised a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah! She is Rock Guy's new girlfriend!" Puppycorn gestured towards Rock Guy, who was sitting on a table right next to another rock.

Just like Rock Guy, Rock Girl was an inanimate rock. The only real difference was that Rock Girl had a bright-red bow on top of her.

"Okaaay." Dr. Fox said, weirded out by what she saw. "Anyway, you do know that Christmas is tomorrow, right? You don't have a lot of time left!"

"You're right!" Puppycorn soon realized his mistake. "If I don't get a present for Unikitty soon, she's going to think I don't care about her! What am I going to do?"

Just like Unikitty, Puppycorn started to panic about not having a gift. He didn't know where to find a gift since most of the stores were closed and he didn't even have any money.

After a couple of moments of pondering, Dr. Fox suddenly came up with an idea. "I got it! I've heard that Brock's father, Crankybeard hands out toys every Christmas Eve! You might want to consider asking him if he could spare you a toy."

Once he heard Dr. Fox's suggestion, Puppycorn started to perk up. "That's a great idea! Thanks for your help, Dr Fox!"

Determined to make his sister's Christmas really special, Puppycorn rushed out of the castle. The moment that Puppycorn left, Dr. Fox made her way back to her lab to work on some more experiments. Before she could reach the lab, someone called out for her.

"Dr. Fox, can I talk to you for a second?" Dr. Fox then turned around to see Hawkodile, who was looking really nervous about something.

"Hey, Hawkodile!" Dr. Fox waved to her friend. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Christmas is only a day away and I was wondering if there is something special that you want this year." Hawkodile explained.

"Hmm. Now that you've mentioned it, I have always wanted an autobiography of my favorite scientist, Dr. Owl! Unfortunately, finding a copy of the book is extremely rare nowadays, so I wouldn't get my hopes up." Dr. Fox sadly replied.

"Who knows, you might get lucky this year!"

Surprised by Hawkodile's vague hint, Dr. Fox started to get excited. "Wow! Really? In that case, I can't wait for tomorrow! Anyway, I have some work to do in my lab. I'll see you tomorrow Hawkodile!" Dr. Fox then waved goodbye to her friend before the lab's door slid closed behind her.

Once he was alone, Hawkodile started to freak out before he yelled, "Where the heck am I supposed an autobiography of Dr. Owl?"

It took a couple of hours of riding on his trike before Puppycorn finally returned to Frown Town. Normally, Puppycorn would hate to head to Frown Town twice in one day, but he knew that it was worth it since he was doing it for Unikitty. He forgot where Crankybeard's house was supposed to be at, so he decided to ask Brock for help.

At that moment, Puppycorn rode his trike to the apartment building. The young prince then knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Just like last time, Brock opened the door and greeted Puppycorn with a smile.

"Hey, Puppycorn! What are you doing back here?" Brock asked.

"Hi, Brock! I was wondering if you could take me to your dad's house. I heard that he hands out toys every Christmas Eve, and I really need to find a Christmas gift for Unikitty!"

Brock soon nodded, showing that he understood. Despite the fact that Unikitty and Puppycorn were in an incestuous relationship, Brock started to accept the royal siblings for being a couple. He felt that they were perfect for each other, and he really didn't want their Christmas to be ruined. "That sounds serious! Sure, I can take you to see my dad. Come with me!"

After saying goodbye to Master Frown, Brock led Puppycorn through the depressing streets of Frown Town. It wasn't long before they reached Crankybeard's house. The house looked as dark and depressing as every other house in Frown Town. Once Brock walked up to the door and knocked on it, an eye suddenly peered through the peephole.

"Who's there? What do you want?" came an impatient voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me, dad! I'm here because a friend of mine needs our help." Brock explained.

At first, Puppycorn and Brock thought that Crankybeard wouldn't let them in, but they soon heard the tumblers to the door being unlocked. The door opened and a short old man stepped through the doorway. He adjusted his glasses to get a better view of his visitors.

"Normally when someone asks a favor from me, I would just tell them to go away. I'll make an exception this one time since you are my son, Brock. Follow me." Crankybeard then walked back in the house, allowing Puppycorn and Brock to enter his home.

The inside of Crankybeard's house didn't look as depressing as it did on the outside. It had its fair share of comfy looking furniture and brightly lit lamps. Puppycorn soon sat down on the couch as he was joined by Brock and his dad.

"So, this is a nice place that you have!" Puppycorn complimented.

"Yes, it's good to know that you are invited in here this time! The last time you were here, you and your friends barged in and I threatened to call the police!" Crankybeard recalled.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. We were trying to fix up Brock's apartment, but we got the wrong address." Puppycorn gave a nervous chuckle.

An awkward silence then filled the room as Crankybeard sent a cold gaze towards Puppycorn. Desperate to move things along, Brock decided to speak up. "Anyway, Puppycorn really needs your help, dad! He forgot to get a gift for his sister, and he could really use one of the toys that you hand out every year."

"I don't know about this. If I remember correctly, this is the same boy who is in an incestuous relationship with his sister!"

"Please, dad! It is really important that he has a great Christmas with his sister." Brock begged.

"Fine!" Crankybeard finally gave in before brining his attention to Puppycorn. "You can find whatever you're looking for in my attic. Take whatever you want and get out! It's all just useless junk to me, anyway!"

"Thanks, Mr. Crankybeard! I'll make sure that I get Unikitty the coolest gift ever!"

It was at that point when Puppycorn got up from the couch and climbed up the stairs. He didn't know what he was going to find, but he hoped it would be a gift that would be good enough for Unikitty.

Back at the Unikingdom, Unikitty searched high and low through the shelves of the toy store. There were not that many sports toys to choose from, and Puppycorn already owned most of the toys that were on display. Unikitty didn't want to get just any gift for her brother. Puppycorn was really special to her and she wanted to find something that shows how much she loves him.

Little did Unikitty know that she wasn't the only one who was searching for a present. On the other side of the store, Hawkodile was arguing with the store cashier about getting Dr. Fox the perfect present.

"Come on, man! All I'm here for is an extremely rare book!" Hawkodile begged. "Is that really so much to ask for?"

"For the last time, sir! This is a toy store, not a library!"

The action hero was just about ready to give up hope. Pretty much ever other shop in town was closed and he didn't know where else to look. It wasn't long before Unikitty noticed his presence.

"Hawkodile? What are you doing here?" Unikitty asked, surprised that her bodyguard was here.

"Oh! Hi, princess. I was trying to find some rare autobiography for Dr. Fox, but it's not going so well." Hawkodile sadly replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Hawkodile." Unikitty sympathized with her bodyguard. "I'm not having a lot of luck either."

Suddenly, the front door swung open and Hawkodile was surprised to find Dr. Fox standing near the entrance.

"What is Dr. Fox doing here? I can't let her see me!" Hawkodile quickly took cover behind one of the shelves. "If anyone asks, I was never here!" he told Unikitty from behind the shelf.

After talking to one of the employees about finding a gift for her robot assistants, Dr. Fox turned around and was surprised to find Unikitty.

"Unikitty? I wasn't expecting to find you here!" Dr. Fox exclaimed.

"Hi, Dr. Fox! I was just here to find a present for my little bro!" Unikitty explained.

This surprised Dr. Fox. She knew that Puppycorn was finding a present for his sister, but it was a surprise for her to find out that Unikitty forgot to find a present as well. "If you want, I can help you search the store for something Puppycorn might like." Dr. Fox offered.

"I really appreciate it, Dr. Fox!" Unikitty gave a grateful smile to her friend.

"It's my pleasure! I know how much Puppycorn means to you! You can continue looking through this aisle while I search the rest of the store!" Dr. Fox then searched through the rest of the aisles for something that might interest Puppycorn.

Unikitty felt really grateful towards Dr. Fox for helping her. The pink cat was sure that with Dr. Fox's help, she would be able to find a gift for her brother in no time. However, her hopes were crushed when something grabbed her attention. One glance at a nearby clock told Unikitty that the store will be closing at any minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Beautiful Night

The inside of Crankybeard's attic was crowded and filthy. Puppycorn stumbled his way through the dark attic, while occasionally running into cobwebs. There were a lot of toys to be found, but none of them were decent. Puppycorn now realized that Crankybeard wasn't kidding when he said that all of the toys were useless junk. Most of the toys would simply fall apart if Puppycorn so much as touches them. The poor dog grew more and more desperate every passing second.

Meanwhile, Brock and Crankybeard were relaxing downstairs, drinking cups of tea. As he took a sip of his tea, Crankybeard started to wonder why his son would be friends with a boy who is in an incestuous relationship. It was so disturbing for him to find out that Puppycorn would date his sister of all people. Not to mention that it was illegal.

It wasn't long before Brock finally finished his drink. "Thanks for the tea." Brock thanked his father. "It was really nice of you to have me here."

"It's good to have you here, Brock! Although, I wish your incestuous friend would leave my house soon!" Crankybeard complained, making Brock give an annoyed sigh.

"Listen, dad! I know what Puppycorn is doing seems wrong, but he is a good kid and he loves his sister. We can't just stop them from loving each other." Brock explained.

"I suppose you are right." Crankybeard said, taking another sip of his tea. "Now that I think about it, your friend doesn't seem to be the only one who has a crush."

"What do you mean?" Brock raised a confused eyebrow.

"It just seems that you spend a lot of your time with that Frown guy. Don't think that I never notice the way you look at him! Is he supposed to be your boyfriend?" Crankybeard asked, curious.

That was a question that Brock didn't know how to answer. He felt that he has been friends with Master Frown for a long time. Sure, there were times when Brock found Master Frown to be an annoying roommate, but there was nobody else that he would rather be with.

Much to Brock's relief, he didn't have time to answer his dad's question as he noticed Puppycorn walking back downstairs. One look at Puppycorn's sad expression made Brock assume the worst.

"So, you didn't find anything for Unikitty?" Brock asked, to which Puppycorn sadly shook his head.

The unicorn-dog hybrid then sat next to Brock and Crankybeard. "I don't know what to do anymore! I just wanted to make Unikitty's Christmas special!" Puppycorn started to cry. "This was supposed to be our first Christmas together, but it's going to be ruined!"

Truthfully, Crankybeard was never going to understand why Puppycorn was in a relationship with his own sister of all people, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor dog. The old man then placed a comforting arm around Puppycorn before he said, "Sorry, kid. I really do wish there was a way for me to help." As Crankybeard was comforting Puppycorn, he suddenly came up with an idea. "To be honest, I lied to you. Not everything in my attic is useless junk. There is one thing that you might have overlooked."

"Do you think it would be a good gift for Unikitty?" Puppycorn sniffed.

"I think it will be." Crankybeard smiled. "Follow me back upstairs, and I will show you."

It was at that moment when Crankybeard led Puppycorn back upstairs, leaving Brock wondering what his dad had planned. After a couple of minutes, Puppycorn came back down, looking pretty happy with the gift that he got. Brock took this as a good sign.

"I'm sure that your sister will love the gift that I gave you!" assured Crankybeard.

"Yeah! This will help make our Christmas perfect!" Puppycorn agreed.

Brock then gave a smile, satisfied that he was able to make his friend happy. He soon got up from the couch to meet his dad. "Thanks for everything, dad! You really helped us out today!"

"Think nothing of it, Brock." Crankybeard soon took a look out his window and noticed that the sun was starting to set. "It seems to be getting late, so you two might want to be on your way. Feel free to visit me anytime. Just make sure that you let me know in advanced." The old man then waved goodbye to his guests as they left the house.

As Puppycorn and Brock returned to the apartment, Frown Town began to get darker and darker. Puppycorn knew that he would have to go back to the Unikingdom soon, so he took this time to thank Brock for everything that he did to help.

"Thanks for helping me out, Brock! I'm so happy that Unikitty is going to get the present she deserves!"

"No problem, man! By the way, what toy did dad give to you anyway?" Brock asked.

"It's not a toy, but I think it's something that Unikitty will really love." Puppycorn explained.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be perfect for your sister! Now that you have what you need, I should get back to Master Frown to see if he has gotten any better. Merry Christmas, Puppycorn!" Brock waved goodbye before he made his way back to his apartment.

After waving goodbye to Brock, Puppycorn hopped back into his trike and began his journey back home.

While Puppycorn was on his way back to the Unikingdom, Unikitty was frantically searching through every shelf in the toy store. With only a few minutes left, Unikitty started to get desperate. There was no way that she would be able to find the perfect gift for her brother in a short amount of time.

"I'm running out of time!" Unikitty despaired. "If I don't do something, Puppycorn will spend this Christmas without a gift!"

Dr. Fox started to feel sad for her friend. She knew that Unikitty was doing everything she could. "Listen, Unikitty! I know how much you love Puppycorn, but you are being too hard on yourself."

"But, Dr. Fox, I can't leave without getting Puppycorn the perfect gift." Unikitty explained.

"You don't need to find the perfect gift! Puppycorn loves you, and I'm sure that whatever you find will be perfect for him!"

Dr. Fox's words helped Unikitty relax and she realized that Dr. Fox was right. After some consideration, Unikitty eventually decided on selecting a simple baseball since it was one of the few sports toys that Puppycorn didn't have. It wasn't long before the store closed, and Unikitty and Dr. Fox left with their gifts.

"Thank you for helping me, Dr. Fox." Unikitty thanked her friend. "If it wasn't for you, my brother's Christmas would have been ruined."

"I was happy to help! I even had enough time to find gifts for my robot helpers!" Dr. Fox smiled. "Anyway, I should be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow, Unikitty!"

As Unikitty watched her friend leave, Hawkodile stepped out of the toy store to join the princess.

"So, you finally found a present for Puppycorn?" Hawkodile asked to which Unikitty nodded in response. "That's good to hear! At least someone was able to find a gift tonight."

Unikitty started to feel sorry for her friend. Hawkodile didn't deserve to be the only person who couldn't find a Christmas gift. The princess really wanted to help her friend in any way she could. Suddenly, Unikitty thought back to what Dr. Fox told her back in the store.

"You know, Hawkodile, I don't think you need some rare book to make Dr. Fox happy." Unikitty explained. "Sometimes, finding something simple can be the best gift ever."

"I appreciate the help, princess, but it's too late. Every store in the Unikingdom is closed." The action hero was just about ready to give up hope when he suddenly came across a nearby withered tree. Just looking at it helped spark an idea in Hawkodile's head. "Hey, I think I can make a gift out of this!" Hawkodile exclaimed as he walked up to the tree.

The action hero then took out a carving knife and cut out some of the tree's bark into the shape of a heart. At that moment, Hawkodile carved something into the wooden heart, leaving Unikitty wondering what he had planned.

Once he was done, Hawkodile showed Unikitty his idea. "So, what do you think, princess?"

As she saw what Hawkodile wrote, Unikitty gasped in amazement. Written in the center of the wooden heart was, 'H + Dr. F'. Unikitty couldn't believe that Hawkodile was able to turn something that was initially ugly into something so beautiful.

"Wow! This is amazing! Dr. Fox is going to love it!" Unikitty exclaimed.

"Do you really think so, princess?" Hawkodile asked, feeling hopeful.

"I know so! You are really going to make Dr. Fox's day with this gift!"

Hawkodile soon smiled. "Thanks, princess! Now that this long day is over, let's get back to the castle to get some rest." the action hero suggested before returning to the castle with Unikitty following him.

Meanwhile, Brock returned to his apartment to see if his roommate was getting any better. He opened the door slightly to find Master Frown, who was looking a lot better. It wasn't a full recovery, but it was better than nothing. As he watched his roommate rest on the bed, Brock couldn't help, but think that Master Frown looked kind of cute. At that moment, Brock opened the door, waking up Master Frown.

"Hey, man! Did you get enough rest today?" Brock asked his roommate.

The doom lord soon nodded. "Yeah! So, I'm assuming that you helped Puppycorn find a present for his sister. I never thought you would have wanted to help out the worst couple ever." Master Frown laughed.

Normally, Brock would scold Master Frown for his rude comment, but he decided to let it slide to see how his roommate was doing. "I'm glad that you got some rest. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I think I'm going to turn in early today." replied Master Frown.

"Sure thing, man. By the way, would you like me to give you the nighty-night kiss for a change?" Brock asked.

The doom lord opened his mouth to protest, but he remained silent as he considered Brock's offer. "Fine! Just don't tell anyone about this!"

With that, Brock leaned in and felt his lips press up against Master Frown's. Neither of them would admit it, but Master Frown and Brock secretly enjoyed every second of the kiss. After a couple of seconds, the two roommates broke the kiss. Brock was kind of disappointed that the kiss couldn't have lasted longer, but knew that Master Frown needed his sleep.

"Goodnight, Master Frown!" Brock turned to leave, but Master Frown got his attention at the last second.

"Hey, Brock."

"Yeah, man?" Brock turned to face his roommate.

"I, uh. I just wanted to say-" the doom lord hesitated. "I just wanted to say, thanks for helping me get better these past couple of days. I don't know what I would do without you, and I'm glad that you are my friend."

This surprised Brock since his roommate would never say that sort of thing to anyone else. He soon got over his shock as he replied, "No problem, man." Before he closed the door, Brock gave one last glance towards his roommate. "Merry Christmas, Master Frown."

"Merry Christmas, Brock." Master Frown smiled before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Night time had fallen onto the Unikingdom when Unikitty and Puppycorn returned to their castle. The royal siblings hid their gifts for each other in their rooms before they walked down the castle's hallways. Little did they know that their paths were about to meet. The two siblings eventually found each other in the same hallway.

"Little bro!" Unikitty gasped, surprised to find her brother. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't spend time together like I promised! I was just so busy today!"

"I'm sorry too, sis!" Puppycorn apologized. "I was kind of busy too. It's just too bad that we couldn't spend time with each other."

It was at that moment when Unikitty came up with an idea. "You know, we might be able to do one more thing before Christmas morning! Follow me!"

Curious with what his sister had planned, Puppycorn followed Unikitty to the top of the castle. After a couple of moments, Unikitty eventually led her brother to the balcony of the castle. Puppycorn stared in awe as he took notice of the beautiful view from below. The once dark night was lit up with the Christmas lights of the kingdom. The inclusion of the decent of snowflakes made this a beautiful night. Unikitty and Puppycorn held each other's paw as they admired the view of their kingdom.

"The view from up here is beautiful isn't it, Puppycorn?" Unikitty asked as she couldn't keep her eyes off of the view.

"It sure is, but not as beautiful as you, Unikitty!" Puppycorn replied.

Puppycorn's compliment made Unikitty smile as she shyly covered her blush. As the siblings took in the sights, Puppycorn began to wonder about a question that has been on his mind for some time.

"Hey, sis. Do you think that the citizens will ever accept us as a couple?"

Truthfully, Unikitty didn't know how to answer the question. She really wanted to say that everyone will eventually accept them and everything will work out in the end, but she knew that it would be a lie. "I honestly don't know, little bro." she replied. "I'm sure that there will be some people who will accept us, but there will also be a lot of people who will find our relationship disgusting and taboo. We don't have to worry, though! We will still be together, and that's all that matters!"

"You're right! Thanks, sis!" Puppycorn smiled.

"You're welcome, little bro!" Unikitty soon let out a yawn as she started to feel tired. "I think it's about time that we get some sleep."

Puppycorn nodded in agreement. "I guess we should go back to our rooms. Goodnight, sis! I'll see you tomorrow!"

After hugging each other, Unikitty and Puppycorn returned to their rooms to get a goodnight sleep. Despite how tired they were, the two siblings couldn't wait for tomorrow. They were certain that this year, Christmas will be very special for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Best Christmas Ever

The sun rose over Unikitty's castle, marking the beginning of Christmas Day. One by one, everyone woke up so they could unwrap presents and spend time with each other. It wasn't long before Unikitty woke up after hearing someone knocking on her door.

"Wake up, sis! It's Christmas morning!" came Puppycorn's excited voice from the other side of the door.

After letting out an excited gasp, Unikitty jumped out of her bed. "I'm coming, little bro!" Unikitty then made her way out of the room, but not before grabbing her wrapped gift for Puppycorn.

Soon, Unikitty opened her door and greeted Puppycorn with a smile. "Merry Christmas, little bro! Are you ready to find out what gifts we got this year?"

Her brother nodded in response. "Yeah! I think everyone is waiting for us right now! Let's go!"

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn raced each other downstairs, where their friends were waiting. All of the presents and decorations were set out, and everyone joined together to celebrate Christmas.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm going to leave to do some work." Richard explained. "Feel free to open each other's gifts."

"But, Richard. Don't you want to open your gift first?" Unikitty asked.

Soon, Richard stopped and turned to face his friends. "Do you mean that you got a present for me as well?"

"Of course we did! We all worked together to find you to perfect present!" Puppycorn explained.

At that moment, Richard's friends handed over a present for him. Curious, Richard unwrapped the gift and was surprised to find a grey hat. "Wow! This looks really nice!" Richard said before trying on the hat. "Thanks, everyone!" Richard smiled, happy that he didn't leave.

In the midst of the fun that everyone was having, Hawkodile started to feel nervous about his present for Dr. Fox. He started to have second thoughts and considered giving his crush something else. There was nothing he could do since he couldn't just leave in the middle of the celebration.

"Hawkodile!" Dr. Fox called for her friend, startling Hawkodile out of his thoughts. "Here is my gift for you. I hope you like it!" Dr. Fox said before handing over the present.

After he opened the present, Hawkodile found a new pair of boxing gloves. "No way! I can't believe that you got these for me!" Hawkodile exclaimed.

"Well, I know how much you love to fight bad guys, so I thought that this would be the perfect gift for you." Dr. Fox explained.

Soon, Hawkodile tried on the new pairs of gloves, and loved how they fit him. "Thanks, Dr. Fox! These are awesome!" his smile soon faded as he remember about his gift to Dr. Fox. "I guess now I should give you your present. It's not exactly the autobiography that you have been hoping for, but I hope that you like it, anyway."

As soon as Dr. Fox opened her present, she was surprised to find the wooden heart that Hawkodile made. As fascinating as it was, Dr. Fox's attention was directed towards the writing in the center that read, 'H + Dr. F'. She gazed at the gift in silence, and that made Hawkodile feel that it was a mistake to give her the heart.

"You don't like it, do you?" Hawkodile fretted. "I understand if you want me to take it back. It's super weird and-"

"It's perfect!" Dr. Fox exclaimed before Hawkodile could finish his sentence.

"Y-You really like it?" Hawkodile asked, surprised.

"Yes. This is better than any autobiography that I could ever ask for! Thank you so much Hawkodile!" Before he knew it, Hawkodile felt Dr. Fox kiss him on the cheek which caused his face to turn red.

Both, Unikitty and Puppycorn giggled at how nervous their friend was before they shared a smile.

"I'm so glad that everyone's Christmas turned out to be great, sis!" Puppycorn beamed.

"Me too, little bro! That reminds me! Here is your Christmas present! It is a special gift for a very special person!" Unikitty soon gave her gift to her brother, who excitedly opened it.

It wasn't long before Puppycorn found out what was inside and let out an excited gasp. "Wow! A baseball? This is so cool!" Puppycorn smiled, happy with his gift.

Puppycorn accidentally dropped the baseball, but he happily chased after it as it rolled across the floor. It warmed Unikitty's heart to see Puppycorn enjoying his present. After all the time Unikitty spend searching for the perfect gift, it was all worth it to see her brother happy.

Once he was done playing with the baseball, Puppycorn walked up to Unikitty and gave her a hug. "Thanks, sis! You're the best! By the way, can I give you your present now?

Unikitty giggled. "Sure, little bro!"

"Great! Your present is right this way. Follow me!"

It was at that point when Unikitty followed Puppycorn into one of the castle's hallways. After a couple of moments, Puppycorn eventually stopped in his tracks and turned to face his sister.

"Well, here we are!" Puppycorn said, much to Unikitty's confusion.

The pink cat searched around the hall, but there was nothing to be found. "So, where is the gift that you got me, little bro?"

"Your gift is right above us!" Puppycorn pointed out.

Unikitty soon looked up to realize that she and Puppycorn were standing right under a mistletoe. She couldn't help but blush as she knew exactly what that meant. "Puppycorn, where did you get this?"

"Brock's dad gave it to me yesterday!" Puppycorn explained. "He told me that I should only hang it for someone really special! That's when I knew that this was the perfect gift for you! Merry Christmas, sis!"

Puppycorn then pressed his lips against Unikitty's. At first, Unikitty's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon closed her eyes before she kissed Puppycorn back. The kiss lasted several seconds before the siblings eventually pulled apart and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"That was the best Christmas gift ever!" Unikitty sighed dreamily. "Merry Christmas, Puppycorn!"

"Merry Christmas, Unikitty!" Puppycorn smiled.

The two siblings soon held each others paw and left the hallway to join their friends and enjoy the rest of the holiday. This ended up being the best Christmas ever, and Unikitty and Puppycorn will always cherish the gifts that they gave each other.

The End


End file.
